xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Aegis War
The Aegis War was an event that occurred around 500 years prior to the events of Xenoblade Chronicles 2, circa 3564, and serves as the setting for Torna ~ The Golden Country. It refers to the struggle between Malos and Mythra, and the war itself led to the deaths of three Titans, including Coeia and Torna. The Titans Genbu and Temperantia were scarred in the conflict as well, with Temperentia's landscape being changed drastically. Background Hoping to find answers on his beliefs of the corruption of humanity, Amalthus climbs the World Tree hoping to find the Architect. When he arrived at Elysium, however, he found it empty. As proof of his deed, Amalthus took back the two Aegis Cores from the Trinity Processor. When reaching Alrest, he awakened Malos first. Inundated by Amalthus' own hatred of the world, Malos begins his attack on Alrest. Malos eventually parts ways with Amalthus, claiming to have full control of his own powers. Amalthus then sets out to find another person to awaken the other Aegis and stop Malos. He travels to the Kingdom of Torna, and when Prince Zettar is unable to awaken the other Aegis, Addam accepts the challenge and is officially declared Mythra's Driver in the Olethro Playhouse. Addam then recruits many others on his quest to stop Malos, including Azurda, Lora, Jin, Haze, Minoth, Hugo, Brighid, and Aegaeon, as well as form a militia based in the Kingdom of Uraya. Course The war commences in the year 3564, with Malos easily destroying the nation of Coeia under the guise as a joint assault by the Indoline Praetorium, led by Praetor Rhadallis, and the Empire of Mor Ardain. Various other small scale battles between Malos and opposing forces also occurred on Genbu and Temperantia. Judicium was wiped out. Knowing that the Kingdom of Torna sealed away the true power of their Titan, Malos targets the nation next in order to break the seal and unleash further chaos. Malos eventually attacks the capital of the Kingdom of Torna, Auresco, with his Artifices, the Gargoyles. Addam, Hugo, Lora, and their Blades battle Malos in the royal garden before Malos escapes and steals the seal of the Titan. Malos then sets out for the Tornan Titan's core and reawakens the Titan. The group follows Malos to the core and proceeds to battle him. Mythra summons Ophion with the Omega Fetter to destroy the Gargoyles, but Ophion is eventually defeated. Mythra and Malos then both summon their Sirens and proceed to battle. After seeing Malos destroy Auresco, knowing that Milton was likely killed, Mythra taps into a portion of Pneuma's power. Addam is unable to control this new power, so Mythra battles Malos herself. They both eventually pilot their respective Sirens. Mythra's power ends up defeating Malos, who goes burning and crashing down into the Cloud Sea alongside his Artifice. The battle between the Sirens causes significant damage to the Tornan Titan, and the core explodes, killing Hugo. Aftermath The Tornan Titan was killed in the battle between the Sirens, and most Tornans were evacuated; the Titan eventually sank to nearby the Land of Morytha. Upon seeing Milton's dead body on an Ardainian warship, Mythra transforms into Pyra out of anguish. Seeing that he could not control Mythra's true power, Addam and Pyra journey to the Leftherian Archipelago and seal away the true Aegis Sword inside Spirit Crucible Elpys and trust Azurda to guard it. He then helps establish Fonsett Village nearby the entrance to the Spirit Crucible. Addam then seals away Pyra and her Aegis Sword on board an Ancient Ship, which he sinks beneath the Cloud Sea. He leaves a message with Pyra stating that when humanity is deemed worthy of her power, the Aegis will return. Amalthus usurps the throne by poisoning Praetor Rhadalis' drink and by having a Flesh Eater kill Magister Baltrich, his main opponent. As Praetor, he ambushes Spessia, home of a few Tornan refugees, in an effort to destroy the Aegis, not knowing that Pyra had been sealed away. Lora is killed in the fight, and Jin consumes her heart to continue living as a Flesh Eater. The remaining Tornans flee to the Titan Genbu. Malos is assumed to have died, though he survives and returns approximately five hundred years later, albeit with significant damage to his Core Crystal. His Siren was destroyed, and he lost the ability to control the Gargoyles. He later meets a desolate Jin in an alley during a downpour, and the two form the new organization Torna. The Tornan King leaves Addam in control of the throne before his death. Addam, however, choses not to return, causing political chaos on the Titan Genbu. The Tantal family then falsely claims Addam's bloodline and forms the Kingdom of Tantal under Addam's name to win support. Tantal then uses the Omega Fetter and gives Ophion new orders to guard the World Tree, and Ophion creates the Great Void in response. The other nations of Alrest agree to prevent travel to the World Tree to stop another Aegis War from occurring. Gallery Malos Destruction.png|Destruction caused by Malos during the Aegis War Malos Siren.png|Malos' Siren Mythra with Siren.png|Mythra's Siren MythraTrueSword.png|Mythra using Pneuma's power AddamPyraSword.png|Addam and Pyra sealing the third Aegis sword Category:XC2 Plot Category:TTGC Plot